1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of removing stains from soiled areas of a planar textile article. It also relates to apparatus for removing stains from soiled areas of a planar textile article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to remove dirt from planar textile articles by spraying by means of a so-called spot cleaning gun a spot removing agent onto the soiled area. The object of the spot removing agent is to dissolve the dirt and to rinse such dirt out of the e.g. weaving making up such textile article. Thereafter air is blown against the now damp area in order to let it dry.
A drawback of this procedure is that the vapors of the spot removing and dissolving agents generate an environmental hazard and a health hazard for persons working in the room, in which such cleaning is carried out. The vapors of the solvents as well as the residues of the dirt dissolving agents are often removed by a drawing off operation. Hereby the residues, however, of the solvents must be treated by special procedures prior to a final discharging thereof. Such treating is generally made by means of an activated charcoal filter, in which the cleaning is carried out. The activated charcoal, however, must in turn be cleaned or purified, respectively. To this end, the activated charcoal is washed by means of steam and the waste water formed thereby must be given again in turn a special refuse treatment. This entire procedure necessitates a relatively large operational expenditure and leads to considerable costs. Furthermore, after a cleaning of a textile fabric clearly recognizable dirt rings appear, which surround the cleaned area.